warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Theme Songs for Certain Cats
Hey, these songs are for certain cats, and the reason. It's like this: Theme song-cat's name-reason why it was picked. If you wanna reccommend a cat and a song, go to the Talk page. Also, don't reccommend OC's (Original characters). :THE SEQUEL IS OUT! SEE here! Stand in the Rain Stand in the rain - Yellowfang - Because she's always had to do what was right alone, no matter how bad or painful emotionally (By Superchic(k)) Bleeding Love Bleeding love - Ashfur - Because, well... if you've read Long Shadows, you'll understand (By Leona Lewis) I Hate Myself for Loving You I hate myself for loving you - Brambleclaw - Because he probably hates himself now for loving Squirrelflight (By Joan Jett and the Blackhearts) What've You Done? What've you done - Tigerstar - Cuz he's done everything evil, I think! (Not sure who did it) Stupid Girls Stupid Girls - Squirrelflight - Cuz she and Leafpool were sorta stupid to think they could hide something so big from their Clan (By Pink) Lucky Lucky - Leafpool - Cuz she's just so perfect, but then I know she has problems inside (By Britney Spears) Tied Together With a Smile Tied Together with a smile - Crowfeather - Cuz he seems like he's just fine with breaking up with Leafpool, but I'm sure he isn't (By Taylor Swift) Born to be Wild Born to be wild - Graystripe - Well, he always goes and breaks the warrior code! (I forgot who made it) Gotta be Somebody Gotta be somebody - Thornclaw - Cuz he has no one (By Nickleback) New Kid in Town (I think that's what it's called) New kid in town - Firestar - Cuz he came to ThunderClan, and he's all new, and stuff (by Eagles recommended by Firestarzero aka Fireclaw) Miracle Miracle - Heathertail - Cuz she just needs someone and stay with him! (By Cascada) Disturbia Disturbia - Scourge - Cuz I think he may be mentally disturbed to kill so many cats and be obssessed with blood (By Rihanna) Love Song Love Song - Nightcloud - Cuz she loves Crowfeather, but now, what would she really do for him? (By Sara Baraleiss or Baraseilles or something like that) Viva la Vida Viva la Vida - Tigerstar while he was dying- Cuz when he died, everyone was surprised (By Coldplay) (Recommended by...a person) Piece of me Piece of me - Bluestar - Cuz she always acts like she's strong, but she's mentally unstable, kinda (By Britney Spears) (Recommended by Crystalheart) Second Chance Second chance - Tawnypelt - Cuz she tried to be loyal to ThunderClan, but she joined ShadowClan and it was sorta like a second chance by joining her father's Clan (By Shinedown) (Recommended by Mallinois) Breathe (2 am) Breathe (2 am) - Feathertail - Cuz the first verse describes how Feathertail is gone, and Leafpool decides she doesn't love Crowfeather as much as she thought (By Anna Nalick) If U seek Amy If U seek Amy - Smokepaw - Cuz when he fell in Dawn, Blackstar said he'd never be found (By Britney Spears) (Recommended by Forestpaw) You Belong with Me You Belong with Me - Spottedleaf - Cuz Firestar is with Sandstorm! (By Taylor Swift) (Recommended by AutumnSky) I Hate This Part I Hate This Part - LionxHeather - Cuz I know Lionpaw/blaze didn't wanna break up with her in Dark River, but he "had" to... (By The PussyCat Dolls) Beauty from Pain Beauty from Pain - Brightheart - Cuz of what happened with the dog pack in A Dangerous Path (By Superchic)k)) (Recommended by Sparrowsong) Family Portrait Family Portrait - Rosekit - Cuz her parents are fighting (By P!nk) (Recommended by Sparrowsong) Way Away Way Away - Ravenpaw - Because he left, and the song is sorta about leaving (By Yellowcard) (Recommended by Forestpaw) Sidewalk Sidewalk - Mothwing - Because of Hawkfrost! Grrr! (By Carrie Underwood) (Recommended by Moss&Stealth) Womanizer Womanizer - Crowfeather - Because he will not stop getting different mates! Hopefully he will stay with Nightcloud. (By Britney Spears) Ain't No Rest For the Wicked Ain't No Rest For the Wicked - Scourge - It just fits!!!!!!! (By Fiest) (Recommended by Ravenflight 'Party Rock Anthem' Party Rock Anthem - The Newleaf Gathering - It should be the background music for the movie. (By LMFAO) Category:Fan Fictions